frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170704014515
Elsa and Breha stood there right in theirs and Anna's old former bedroom. They looked up at theirs and Anna's old former, empty bedroom in front of them, then they buried their faces in their hands, started crying their eyes, hearts out, heads and faces off because they still needed Anna no matter what but they also wanted Anna here to, make them laugh too. Olaf and Clara comforted the sobbing sisters of Arendelle ever since the other, youngest royal sister of Arendelle was already pitted and turned against two other, older royal sisters of Arendelle ever since anybody else who knows any other parts of theirs and Anna's whole entire past life, especially any secrets neither Elsa nor Breha nor their parents had no other choice but to keep them from Anna in order to protect her, including any of Anna's true, real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the accident/incident right before everything they did and said was to return all of them to Anna until everything they planned was to turn and pit Anna against Elsa and Breha in order to get revenge on Elsa, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie for keeping secrets from Anna. Elsa and Breha also already got all of their real, old true memories of Anna, Anna being their other, youngest sister, past thirteenth year isolation, Elsa's coronation day, eternal winter and the great thaw ever since they ran into Anna again as much as Anna showed up by showing herself and this time, Anna was with anybody else who does anything to be there for Anna no matter what in any cases when or if neither Elsa nor Breha nor their parents were always all the time at all. Neither Elsa nor Breha still could believe Anna was nothing but filled with real inner, complete resentment, burning anger, utter fury, pure rage and hatred towards both Elsa and Breha equally which it hurtfully broke Elsa's and Breha's hearts far worse than before. This time, she wasn't the Anna Elsa and Breha knew loves them with all her heart and never ever even easily gives up on them at all no matter what. Plus, Anna's new, attitude, behavior, personality trait made Elsa and Breha cry before Anna's violent outburst and rant but it stopped neither Elsa nor Breha from crying nor sobbing at all though. Neither Olaf nor Clara nor Elsa nor Breha liked the new, different Anna at all right from the very start because they rather prefer the real, old Anna who always love and care about them and never ever even gives up on them at all no matter what. Both Elsa and Breha equally felt nothing but awful, bad, guilty, terrible and horrible for shutting Anna out for her own safety but it never ever even worked at all. Elsa felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why and she regretted it but Breha was rarely like that, though. She also shut Anna out on some occasions, but the last time she did it was past five years ago. However, at least she didn't shut Anna out as much as Elsa did for past thirteen years ago. Nonetheless, Breha also felt nothing but guilty for not being straight with Anna from the beginning about why she also wore gloves too just like Elsa did. She also told Anna why she wore gloves too just like Elsa did is because she had serious third degree burns on her hands ever since it was forbidden to reveal magic to Anna. Their father ordered everyone that none of them were allowed to speak about it nor to talk to Anna about it. Elsa wasn't allowed to see Anna until she and Breha could control their magic. Anna still felt angry at their parents for lying about why Elsa and Breha wore gloves. Their parents also regretted their dishonesties with Anna too just like their older daughters, Elsa and Breha.